


the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me

by foo1ish



Series: i want you to stay [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo1ish/pseuds/foo1ish
Summary: “There’s a sort of reverence to the way Hope and Josie come undone by each other, and Josie finds that her favourite thing is to have her head buried between Hope’s thighs.“Wherein Josie really likes going down on Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: i want you to stay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Moment's Silence by Hozier :)

There’s a sort of reverence to the way Hope and Josie come undone by each other, and Josie finds that her favourite thing is to have her head buried between Hope’s thighs.

The first time Josie noses her way to the apex of Hope’s thighs, she nearly cries with joy at the way Hope tips her head back and moans at the first few tentative swipes of her tongue. It makes Josie feel giddy and light.

Josie loves the way Hopes eyes often go wide as she anticipates what’s about to happen when Josie starts to kiss her way down her body. The way Hope’s breath quickens and her legs shift slightly farther apart never fails to challenge her racing heart to beat even faster.

Josie _revels_ in the sounds that drop from Hope’s lips, from the quiet gasps to the loud keening moans that are downright pornographic. Hope’s voice - the same voice she so often hears giving orders in the midst a fight or dropping a sarcastic comment - morphs into the evidence of her pleasure and it’s a sinful delight to Josie’s ears.

Hope’s hands often come down to curl in brown hair and tug softly, eliciting soft moans from Josie. There’s something about that barely there pain of Hope urging her on that makes her go weak in the knees.

There are also those moments when Josie finds just the right spot, or curls her hand tighter around Hope’s thighs, or moans against Hope and she’s rewarded with flood of wetness that she gladly lets fall onto her tongue. She adores how she can evoke such a reaction from Hope, the girl who had always been so guarded and reluctant to let other people in.

Josie’s favourite part, easily, is when Hope comes. The tensing in her thighs that spreads to the rest of her until her head is thrown back, exposing the column of her throat makes Josie’s heart burn with something fierce but gentle at the same time. Hope stays in that image for a few perfect seconds before tumbling back down in shudders and minute shakes. It makes Josie want to kiss her and never stop.

Every so often, before she starts to do anything, Josie pauses for a second to just breath Hope in. She lets the heady smell of Hope's arousal fill her nose, the same tangy scent that would frequently linger on her fingers throughout the night and into the light of the early morning.

There are also occasions when Josie touches herself as her tongue moves against Hope. Every little reaction, from the moans to the subtle flexing of thighs, makes the circular ministrations of her own fingers feel that much better.

When she's feeling playful, Josie’s eyes take on a mischievous glint and she works Hope up slowly. She takes her time in placing kisses and softly licking everywhere between Hopes thighs except where Hope needs it until she's squirming.

Other times, she’s even more teasing. She brings Hope to the edge and then stops right before Hope can have her release. She does it again and again until she starts to see hints of yellow in Hope's eyes and hears the beginnings of a low growl in Hope’s throat. Josie always smiles slightly whenever Hope's desire to come takes on that animalistic nature. That's when Josie knows it’s a good time to reach let her finally fall over the peak of the drawn out build up.

Early mornings, when they have nowhere to be, they explore each other’s bodies lazily. Josie takes her time in gently coaxing out Hope’s orgasm, relishing every soft moan, whine and whimper at the movements of her tongue and lips.

And there are those days when Josie just can’t get enough, when her need for Hope feels like a deep, aching hunger. Those days, she frequently places her hands on Hope’s ass, kneading softly as she tries to pull her impossibly closer, moving her tongue like it’s the only way to get oxygen.

Josie knows Hope loves to lean up on both of her elbows to watch Josie. Josie looks up at her too. She sees the disbelief and wonder she so often feels herself reflected in Hope's face. The eye contact, the knowledge that she is seeing Hope and Hope is seeing her and they are both solid and together, feels more intimate than anything else.

Josie especially lives for those moments after Hope orgasms and she slowly brings her back down from her high. She feels euphoric as she lets her mouth rest against the softness of arousal-soaked labia as both their breathing starts to even out. Josie savours the way Hope moans against her lips whenever she goes back up to kiss her and Hope tastes herself on Josie’s tongue.

Something that remains consistent throughout, is the security that Josie feels. Whether she’s kneeling in front of Hope in a closet when they’re supposed to be in class, or laying back as Hope lifts a knee over her face and lets her legs bracket her head, or anything in between, Josie feels safe and she knows Hope feels it too.


End file.
